Garrett Hunter
Garrett Hunter is the official fourth member of the Mega64 "boyz". Despite being an unofficial member until early 2019, he has been an integral part of the group since the day he came aboard (circa 2006). It is said that the first video he had worked on with Mega64 was their "Cold Fear Ad #2" video. "I feel like when I joined - people started taking us more seriously. Like, the Youtube community." Hunter boasts, "It's not that their videos were worse before I joined, but they just weren't better." Garrett has stated on numerous occasions that if he was not preoccupied with Mega64 - he would be repairing boats, his national part time hobby. He has also stated that he had practiced illusions and magic tricks in high school after the death of Philip. Philip used to do magic tricks. We miss Philip. Since May of 2012, Garrett, alongside Bryan Abou Chacra and other guests, host a weekly stream called the "Poorly Played Stream" or the "P.P.S". The stream airs on Mega64's Twitch channel, Wednesdays, 7pm PST. Garrett's official Mega64 member status was announced on the Mega64 Podcast 513 which aired on February 3, 2019. Mega64 Website Bio *DOB: 1/31/1982 *Place of Birth: San Diego, CA *Height: 6′2″ *Weight: 150 *Eyes: Green *Hair: Brown/Black Garrett is the mythological special effects/makeup artist for Mega64. While he occasionally appears in front of the camera he is “A” number one behind the scenes. An avid gamer and self taught artist, his main influence came from watching every Italian horror movie he could get his hands on. His past adventures include singing soulful melodies in the musical group Slowdraw the Hungry Eskimo (Download the full album @ mega64.com). His favorite episode of Evangelion is the one where Rei II sacrifices herself to blow up the 16th Angel. He feels this way because Rei is a beautiful person, not in any sexual aspect, because he does not like to think of her that way. Garrett is a full time electronics technician, loves welding, cats, airsoft, women with more tattoos than him and the everyday struggle of evil to vanquish good from the universe. lists the reason Garrett is a girl on a Mega64 podcast.]] *Favorite video games: Resident Evil Series, Metal Gear Series, Rock Band Series, Legacy of Kain Series and Final Fantasy Series. Xbox Live/PSN/Steam Gamertag: ItchyTastyZombi *Just because he's Garrett doesn't mean anything. *Favorite movies: Star Wars Series, Indiana Jones Series, Romero’s Dead Series, Alien Series, Back to the Future Series and Ghost Busters Series *Favorite TV show: Adult Swim *Favorite bands: The Nirvana, The Judas Priest, The Pixies, The Black Sabbath, The Joy Division, The Slayer, The David Bowie, The Iron Maiden, The Dead Kennedys, The Earth Crisis and The Danzig *Favorite food: Sea Food and Sushi *Has a fear of zombies and playing videogames is cathardic. *Absolutely hates: My Enemies *Funniest thing ever seen/heard: Beetle Juice from the Howard Stern Show 10 feet in front of me on a stage getting mad as hell because we sang happy birthday to him when it wasn’t his birthday. Show Characters *Lobo Fuerte ("What the Hell Happened to Mega64?"), *Jessse ("Summer Semester") *Frankie.jpg ("Frankie") *Garret ("Delaware") External Links *Garrett's personal YouTube page *Garrett's Facebook *Garrett's official profile at Mega64.com *Garrett's Twitter Category:Cast and Crew